Hotel Horror
by kawkodile
Summary: The Mew Mew Gang are going on a vacation! But what happens when the aliens come to crash their party? Hot tubbing, arcade games, skinny dipping ... the works! r


**Listen up. You may have heard of the user iNobody. Well -- she's my old account. I hadn't logged on for quite some time, thus forgetting my password. So i transferred one of the stories off that account to this one; don't worry ppl. It's not copyright plagerism so chill :') the original name i think was Point Critical but i have renamed it as you can see ^^ i've also edited it and its x10 better so enjoy ~**

* * *

"Wuuah! The café is so full on weekends!" said an overworked Ichigo.

"Not if you're me," replied Mint -- a bit snobbishly -- while sipping her tea.

"Table forty-nine, here is your Cocoa Cream Parfait … ahh!" Lettuce shrieked as she tumbled to the floor, and the cake fell 'SPLAT' right onto the customer's face. "Eh hee hee hee hee…" blushed Lettuce, slowly stepping away from the ticked-off lady.

Zakuro stomped over to table twelve. "What would you like." She asked coldly, not even bothering to look at the customer's face. "One brown sugar tea and an apple t-t-t-tart." stuttered the girl.

Zakuro cast her a nasty glance. "Please!" she added sharply. With that, Zakuro stalked of.

"Tart? Did someone say Tart?" a hyper blonde asked as Zakuro practically marched right through her.

"Apple tart, not Taruto the alien, Pudding-Chan" replied Lettuce, oh so correcting. Ryou walked by, and when he did, all Lettuce did was stare with a wide blush and a love-sick smile on her face. Pudding giggled as she bounced away, resuming her tricks.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. Wake up. School. Work. Save the day. Save the day some more. Sleep. Wake up. School. Work. Save the day. "WE NEED A VACATION, NOW!!!!" she screamed. All eyes turned to stare at her.

"Um…heh hee." She blushed as she walked out of sight. "Why I ought to--" she started until two pairs of warm hands clasped over her mouth. "Stop whining." Ichigo turned around to see the face of Ryou, calm and sufficient. "I received five tickets to go to Japan's newest resort and waterpark, The Dai Ichi Hotel."

"You mean the one in Kyoto?" inquired Ichigo, surprised.

"Mhm." Ryou smiled.

Ichigo looked at Ryou, but even though he his eyes were on her, they seemed to be concentrating on someone else. His aquamarine eyes stared blankly right through her as if he was looking at something behind her. Ichigo turned round, only to see Lettuce taking an order.

_Ryou ..?_

Ichigo ran back to tell the news to everyone, and they seemed somewhat excited.

"Do they allow pets?" said Mint, holding Mikki in her arms.

"How much is it?" asked a worried Lettuce.

"How can I enjoy a vacation when I'm a model and thousand of people are swarming around me?" said the usually right Zakuro.

"Can I perform my tricks there?" questioned Pudding.

"Uh, all in good time," said Ichigo, who actually thought all their responses were negative and naïve.

"So, when are we leaving?" asked Lettuce. Ichigo looked at the resort ad. "Tomorrow!" she cried merrily. "I'm free!" Pudding yelled. "Count me in." Mint said. "I'll tag along…" said Lettuce. "Urgh…fine" said Zakuro. "Great!" smiled Ichigo. She couldn't wait…

x x x ALIENS NEED VACATIONS, TOO! x x x

Kish lay atop a huge marble pillar. Pai clacked away at his board, trying to find the area of the new mew aqua. Tart fiddled around with his ribbons. Boredom. Complete boredom. Kish sighed. Tart sighed. Pai did not sigh. "Shut up I'm researching," was his response. Kish sighed again. He could hear the tiny clicks Pai was making while tapping the buttons.

"Ah, I've located the mew aqua." He declared. "Finally!" Kish yelled as bolted upright. He was looking rather sleepy, hair tousled and one pigtail loose, but his eyes showed he was relieved. "It's located in Kyoto, Japan in the building known as the Dai Ichi Hotel."

Tart cocked his head. "A hotel?" he closed one of his eyes as he stretched his arms up.

"Precisely," retorted Pai.

"Cool, when are we going to leave?" Kish asked.

"We'll make a start the day after tomorrow. I'm in need of some rest and Master Deep Blue-Sama has not confirmed our arrangement." Pai announced, and teleported to the space ship. as he did so.

Kish hopped down. Tart also stepped off the pillar. "What do you want to do?" asked Kish. "What do you want to do?" Tart shot back. Kish sighed once more, and then teleported away.

The little brunette fumed. "I HATE BEING BORED!!!"

x x x NEXT DAY x x x

"Bye mom, I'm leaving!" hollered Ichigo.

"Bye dear!" said Sakura, Ichigo's mother.

"Ichigo, did you remember to pack your toothbrush?" called out a deep voice. "Yes dad." Ichigo replied.

"Clothes?" Shintaro, Ichigo's father and husband to Sakura, shouted back. "Yes dad" Ichigo rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Shoes?" Shintaro worriedly called out. "Yes." Said a now pretty annoyed Ichigo.

"What about underwear?" Shintaro's voice echoed through the halls again.

"DAD!" she yelled. "Okay, okay!" shouted her dad as he walked into the room.

"She'll be fine, honey," said Sakura to Shintaro. Ichigo, seeing the moment was right, stepped out the door. She grabbed her suitcase and found she couldn't lift it.

"Huh? It's too heavy!" she said as she tried to pull it again.

"Need a hand?" a voice said behind her. Ichigo looked around to see a pair of two golden-amber eyes staring at her. "Eek! Kish!" stammered Ichigo, backing up. "Where are you going?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"N..N-nowhere! And it's none of your business!" yelled Ichigo, regaining her courage.

Ichigo reached up to her pendant and was just about to kiss it when she heard a "Dragon swords!" and she felt a sharp jolt as her pendant flew out of her grasp and clinked to the floor. She looked at Kish in horror, as he stood smiling innocently back. "Y..you!" she started. Kish took a step toward her. Ichigo took a step back.

He took another step toward her, except this time, he bent down and grabbed her bag. "Hey, those are personal stuff!" she blushed as Kish unzipped the bag.

Ichigo jumped at Kish, murder in her eyes. He stumbled backwards and fell down as all of Ichigo's clothes flung into the air.

"Now you've done it!" she blamed Kish as she got up and hurriedly started picking up her clothes. She successfully did so before Kish could see her 'under attire' thank god. She got up and looked at Kish. Ichigo's eye's widened – petrified to see her bathing suit hanging limply on Kish's head, one of the strawberry buttons clutching onto his hair.

"Nice bathing suit." Kish smirked his oh-so-famous smirk. "GIMME THAT!" Ichigo yelped as she pried the bikini away from Kish. She stuffed it into the bag. Kish smiled yet again.

Just when Ichigo was about to say something, he disappeared, with the same evil smile on his face. "Damn, and don't come back!" Ichigo barked (Or should I say meowed?) at the air where Kish had disappeared. She shuddered and was on her way to Café Mew Mew.

By the time our dear kitty reached the café, everyone was standing outside. "Ichigo…you're late," said Zakuro. "As usual" added Minto.

"Gomen! Let's just go!" she said speedily, for she still hadn't quite gotten over that whole Kish-Charade. The pink-haired kitten wondered what surprises she'd meet there. Luxury, naps, all the baked fish she could eat…

But three surprises could rear their ugly heads…three, destructive surprises…

x x x DAI ICHI x x x

Ichigo was impressed when they just arrived there. "Wow, they even had valet parking, nya!" she thought to herself. It would be heaven if Aoyama-kun would be here. In each others arms 3 3 3

Ichigo snapped out of her day dream as Mint raised an eyebrow at her. "Ichigo, what are you thinking about?!"

"Oh, nothing, nothing! –Eh heh-" Ichigo laughed nervously.

They went inside the entrance. Zakuro still looked extremely beautiful, even in her disguise. She wore her purple hair into a bun raveled around her head while a black, curly haired wig atop her scalp. She wore black sunglass and her usual normal pink-coated glossy lips were now sparkling with a reddish glow. Lettuce pursed her lips as she looked worriedly around the place, scanning for any health code violations.

"Hello, how may I help you?" a sweet old-lady asked from the other side of the desk.

"Uhm, we're here to stay…" Ichigo said.

"ID number?" the clerk asked. Ichigo wasn't prepared for that.

"What's our ID number!?" whispered Ichigo harshly at the girls.

Pudding shrugged, Lettuce looked away, Mint snickered, and Zakuro just ignored.

Ichigo sighed. Just look under the name Shirogane-san," she tried persistently, hoping her answer would work.

The lady gave a few clicks on her keys and then proclaimed suddenly, "Ah, yes I see! You're in for the presidential suite! You must be very rich!" she said heartily. Ichigo giggled and Mint snorted.

"You don't have to pay when you leave, the monitor says you've already paid your transaction. Okay then, goodbye and enjoy your stay at the new and beautiful Dai Ichi Resort and Water Park Centre. Have a nice day!" she squeaked as the mew gang walked away.

"Took you long enough," Zakuro said with a 'hmph'.

Pudding tugged at Ichigo's leg. "Are we presidents?" she asked sweetly and cutely.

"No, what would make you think that, Pudding-Chan?" said the motherly Lettuce.

"Well the lady said we were getting the 'presidential suite' and I was wondering if we were presidents…" she explained.

"No, that just means we're getting a very big room." Ichigo laughed, understanding. A deep jab at her side made Ichigo jolt.

Mint had poked her. "Hey Ichigo, has Masaya dumped you already?" she asked sarcastically. By now, our fierce red head was getting irritated by all these stupid questions being thrust at her.

"No he has not dumped me!" she proclaimed certainly. Mint smiled and hugged Zakuro's arm, content to make Ichigo embarrassed. They walked along until they reached two silver polished doors. Ichigo reached for the handle but then Mint slapped her hand away.

Only rich people can touch the handles of the doors." She smiled prudishly.

"You suck," said Ichigo.

Kish and Tart were playing a modest game of rock-paper-scissors until they were cut in by Pai.

"Change of plans. Master Deep Blue wants us to go today. He says that it would give him more time to concoct new plans…" said Pai.

Kish's eyes gleamed. "It's playtime." He mumbled as all three teleported away, unexpected to run into their enemies.

"What should we do first?" said Ichigo, feeling full of prep.

"How about we try the hot springs?" said Lettuce, who was a finless porpoise herself and loved water. The girls all looked at each other and nodded in agreement. The nature springs out in the back of the hotel was their first chosen destination. When they got there, it was empty.

"Perfect…" replied Zakuro, who took off her wig and let her hair free. They all threw off their clothes and admired each other. Ichigo, in her cute pink bikini, with red glittering strawberries on it, Mint in her too-rich for you dazzling blue tankini with a choker which was encrusted with diamonds, Lettuce in her white one piece and thin green cover-alls, Pudding holding a beach ball and an umbrella with a determined face, and don't forget our lovely Zakuro in her black bikini and laced purple ribbons.

Pai looked up and sneered at Kish who was perkily leading the way to the hotel.

_**Pai's POV:**_

Why is he so happy? He's only this giddy around Ichigo. I have a good hunch that we'll see some familiar faces there. Argh…and I thought this was going well~

_**End POV**_

Except for Pai, the aliens were kind of happy to go to a new place instead of sulking around waiting for the opportune moment to attack. Kish's mind ran with hormonal ideas about Ichigo.

"Time to break some toys." He said.

"Different from your usual battle cry, but I'll accept it," said Tart.

"There is is…" said Pai, stopping in mid-air to get a good look at it. The hotel was glamorous. He didn't have these so called 'resorts' or 'spas' back on his home planet. Pai had the urge to smirk for a moment, but he brushed the feeling away as they approached the white gates.

x x x FUN IN THE SUN x x x

Pudding plunged in first. "Hee, this is so refreshing!" she said as she rested her back against the rock of the hot springs. Ichigo dipped one of her toes in. "Yeee!" she cried as she shot her feet back. "Don't be a spaz, Ichigo." said Mint as she dove into the spring.

"Well it's not my fault cats don't like water!" she shouted. Mint rolled her eyes and got out of the spring. "You'll thank me for this…" she said. "Thank you for what--?" Ichigo began, but Mint had grabbed Ichigo and pushed her into the pool.

Ichigo surveyed the pool. "MINT!" she yelled playfully. Mint smiled and walked over to the waterfall where Zakuro sat. And so there they stayed having fun until dawn.

x x x TWO HOURS LATER x x x

"We'd better go…" Lettuce began. Ichigo was still treading water. She was comforted by the warm pool; she loved the hot sensation tingling up her toes and found that she couldn't get out of the pool because it was so relaxing.

"Uh, you guys leave without me, I'll stay here for a bit more." Everyone nodded, and let Ichigo be. "Ah…" Ichigo said, happy, if not greedy to get the whole pool to herself.

x x x BOY MEETS GIRL x x x

Kish, Tart and Pai had to split up. Pai was to check the roads and highways of the Dai Ichi Hotel, Tart was to disguise himself as an earthling to get in the hotel, and Kish had to check all the pools and tubs for any carbon dioxide to strengthen Deep Blue.

Kish hovered about; pretty bored by now, until he heard singing. He followed the voice, wincing a little, as he realized that the voice was familiar. He strained to hear what the voice sounding like, but the song it was singing was definably beautiful. Kish lulled around, as if being hypnotized by the calm music.

He flew closer and closer to where the music was coming from, his eyes half glazed over…but then his eyes nearly shot out of his sockets as he realized the person singing the song was none other than Ichigo! She was here on a vacation! And she was half naked! Kish smiled to himself evilly. Things couldn't get any better. He looked at Ichigo behind a tree, and she was floating on her back, her eyes gently closed as her lips moved to a tune. Kish licked his lips.

"Well, I guess I'd better go now before my body turns into a human prune." She got out of the tub, and went to the log she had put her orange towel. It wasn't there…She was sure that she had placed her towel on this here log! She heard a snicker come from behind the bushes. She cautiously took a step back. Something rustled. 'crackle' and then…POW! Kish lunged at Ichigo and grabbed her by her waist. The intensity caused Ichigo to fall back and she plunged into the pool with Kish with her.

"Heh heh!" Kish chuckled as Ichigo thrust briskly about. "No need to be feisty, neko" Kish told her as she put her hands to his chest and pushed him away. So there they were, treading water. A terrorized thirteen year old girl, and a smirking fourteen year old alien. Kish swam closer. He laughed when Ichigo jumped back and gave a warning "Rooar!" He shook his head ever so slightly, and got the water off of his hair. "Something's wrong with your bathing suit…" he noticed, smiling.

"My bathing suit..?" Ichigo thought as she turned to see her back. "Oh my god!" she screamed. **HER TOP STRAPS WERE LOOSE AND CLOSE TO BEING UNDONE. **Kish grinned very smugly. "Want me to tie them for you..?" he asked. "No thanks, you pervert!" Ichigo yelped, not enjoying this at all. However, Kish seemed to be doing so.

"Just trying to be a gentleman to the lady" Kish shrugged, his smile not wiping off of his face. Ichigo knew he was planning something…something awful.

"Ichigo, you want me help you tie those?" he repeated again. Ichigo twitched. She first tried calling for help. "Minto! Lettuce! Pudding! Zakuro-san! Somebody help—Ack!"

Ichigo felt a tug on her ankles. "Kish…did you feel that?" she looked at the place where Kish was, but he wasn't there.

"Oh my god! It ate Kish!" she yelped. And then…TUG. Another yank at her ankle. "Wait a second…those felt like five fingers…"

Ichigo's face darkened as she realized the creature that was tugging at her legs was Kish. "Ki-isH!" she hollered. Kish surfaced the air with a notorious smile on his face.

"Oh look," he observed, "my shirt's all wet. Better take it off." He said, smirking. "You wouldn't dare!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Kish smiled again, only this time, he dived in the water again. Ichigo felt another jolt. "Stop, this isn't funny!" she called out. She also had nearly forgotten that aliens could breathe underwater.

Ichigo shivered, but not because she was cold, but because she was nervous. What if Kish were to pull up next to her underwater and get a peek at her v-jay?

Ichigo practically screamed so hard that people from miles away could here her. Kish had just snuck up from behind her and grabbed her waist.

"Let me go, Kish!" she yelled. Kish soothingly touched her back and skimmed her backbone.

"Calm down." He said coolly. His fingers were ice-cold.

Then his hands went to the bathing suit straps. Ichigo was hesitant for a moment, and then she tried to jerk away from Kish, but he was too strong.

"Hey! Stop being such a playboy!" she screamed. "Heh…fine, if you want it that way, I give up."

He let go of Ichigo, who recoiled to the shore as quick as a blink. She grabbed her towel (which by the way was stolen by Kish) and ran back to the hotel. Kish smiled once more, then disappeared.

As Ichigo was racing toward the resort, she noticed one thing…

_Her straps had been tied._

* * *


End file.
